06 March 1968
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-03-06 ; Comments *Peel's first-ever Night Ride show: he begins by saying, "This is the first in a new series of programmes in which you might hear just about anything." *More information at Kats Karavan Sessions *Incredible String Band, #2. Recorded 1968-03-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'This is a record by a group that I used to manage in California that was released about fifteen months ago, and it shows you, I think, that groups are capable of making records that never get anywhere that people should hear. It's unfortunate that the group was subsequently broken up.') *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 :(JP: 'We get an awful lot of records in each week, you know, from groups that have just made their first record, and it's very sad to have to reject them sometimes, because you know that the hopes of hundreds of people, well, almost hundreds of people are pinned on each record. Mums and dads are sitting at home to see if Johnny's record comes on the radio, and it's very sad when you know they're not going to.') :(JP: 'One group that you're going to hear a great deal of in the next year because they're so important, and people in this country and America and all over Europe who haven't heard them will be hearing them: and they're very good indeed. They're our guests this evening.') *Incredible String Band: 'You Get Brighter' (Peel Session) *'North Vietnamese music by unknown artists': 'A Joyful Northern Air (from BBC Archives)' *Adrian Mitchell: 'Take Stalk Between Teeth, Pull Stalk From Blossom, Throw Blossom Over Arm Towards Enemy, Lie Flat and Await Explosion' (poetry readng) *Iron Butterfly: Possession (LP: Heavy) Atco 2465 015 *''Chat with Adrian Mitchell'' *End: Shades of Orange (single) Decca F 22750 *Incredible String Band: 'All Too Much For Me' (Peel Session) *Domenico Scarlatti: Sonata in E Minor (K 15, L 374) (JP: 'We'll try and get him in for the programme next week.') Scarlatti died in 1757. :(JP: 'For the benefit of all those lorry drivers who've pulled over to the side of the M1, the M4 and the M6, smashing their transistor radios to pieces beside the road at this very moment, the normal Night Ride things will be back at 1 o'clock.') *Incredible String Band: 'Ducks On A Pond' (Peel Session) *Adrian Mitchell: 'To You' (poetry reading) *Adrian Mitchell: 'Prince of Wailers' (poetry reading) *Simon and Garfunkel: Sparrow (LP: Wednesday Morning 3 A.M.) Columbia 9049 (US release) *Fleetwood Mac: Cold Black Night (LP: Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac) Blue Horizon 7-63200 *'Unknown Indian Artist': Thillana Jinjote Ragam (played on veena, mridangam and tambura) (from BBC Archives) *Incredible String Band: 'I Bid You Goodnight' (Peel Session) (Handover to John Dunn for the rest of Night Ride, who says, "One of the sad things about broadcasting is that it tends to interfere with your listening habits, and that is one programme I wanted to hear right through." There follows the one a.m. news and some easy listening which hopefully pacified John's belligerent lorry drivers: 'something slightly more conventional than John Peel.') File ;Name *a) John Peel - Night Ride 1968-03-06 (mono) (remaster) *b) John Peel hosts his first Nightride show segment - 6th March 1968 - Radio 1 ;Length *a) 01:00:07 *b) 00:58:00 ;Other *a) 167Mb, mono, FLAC. Shared via Kat's Karavan. Many thanks to Colin Ellis, Guy Brown and Duff Paddy *b) Many thanks to Alan Groves. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mixcloud Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Night Ride